Halloween Party!
by stars2night
Summary: Anime crossover between DNAngel and Fullmetal Alchemist! Ed in a milk coma? Krad beat over the head with a wrench? all this and more! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

K, my first attempt, hope you like it! Its pretty much without meaning except for the fun ness of just throwing everybody all together! Dark and Krad have separate bodies from Satoshi and Daisuke and I might introduce Satoshi and Daisuke in later chapters ), and oh, Dark and Krad are somewhat alright with being around each other.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist or DNAngel

Yay! Costume party! Lets mix some characters up a bit and see what happens! P

Brief description: Characters of DNAngel mix with characters from Fullmetal Alchemist in a wonderful Halloween Party catastrophe!

(night of the Halloween Party)

Dark enters a room searching for privacy and glances around wondering why all the lights are out. He knows someone else at least is in the room with him because he can hear their breathing. He attacks blindly into the darkness and gets hit over the head with a wrench for his efforts.

Winry: (flips on lights) Take that you scoundrel! Peaking on a lady while she is getting dressed is not gentlemanly! Thank goodness you didn't see anything! My costume is supposed to be secret! (goes back to fixing her hair)

Krad enters and leans against door, watching in amusement as Dark lays there unaware of his surroundings

Krad: Nice shot Winry, right on the noggin. Would you mind hitting him again for old time sake?

Winry: Ahhhhhhh! Another perv! (hits Krad over head with wrench and Krad becomes unconscious too)

30 min later at the big holiday bash Dark and Krad wake up in the middle of the floor…

Dark: uhhhhhnn….how did I get here?

Krad: How am I supposed to know, you dummy? (slowly gets up) God, my head hurts… (mutters something about killing….and Winry)

Dark: Never mind that! What the heck am I wearing? A kitty costume? (glances over at Krad) Hahahaha…never mind, yours is worse… (contentedly continues to lay upon the floor having no energy to get up)

Krad: what are you talking about? (glances down) Ahhhhhh….Mommy! This atrocious outfit….and the pink…and the big floppy ears….and…oh! The horror! (mutters some more about revenge)

Edward Elric approaches them

Edward: Oh Krad! Your big PINK bunny costume is soooooo cute! I just feel like I want to hug you and then all the peace will be restored to the world!

Krad: (glares evilly at Ed then turns to Dark for assistance) Dark! Get this lunatic away from me! You know what happens when I get hugged in a bunny suit! You saw last time…

Dark: Sorry, Krad, even though I don't want to be blown up again I am having too much fun seeing you tortured to help you out…, hmmmm, I feel like getting some fruit punch (wanders off to get some snacks)

Krad: Damn you, Dark! (starts plotting for blackmail while trying to fend off Edward)

Edward: (gets ever nearer and outstretches his hands for a hug) Awwww…come 'ere my little bunny bottoms! (is about to hug Krad)

Krad: (fire glints evilly in his eyes) what did you just call me! Revenge! (pulls out a glass of milk out from under his cape) I had planned to drink this later to develop stronger bones but my bones can wait! You, however, CAN'T! (pours the milk upon Edward) Mwahahahahah… see who is mightier person now!

Edward: Ahhhhhh! Noooooooo…..not milk! I'm melting! Melting! (Edward sinks to the floor in a coma thinking the milk has stolen his soul)

Krad: Mwahahahahaha! Take that! (brings out a cookie and dunks it in what is left of the milk and eats it) hmmmm…good cookie! Anyway… (gets interrupted by Winry running in panting)

Winry: I have important news! I heard that…(spots Edward) ahhh, my Edward! Who did this to you!

Krad: (mildly) I did! And now that I have lured you out here… (gets ready to shoot her with power)

Winry: Ahhhhh! (whacks Krad once again over head and grabs Edward) Come on, Ed! Runnnnnn! (runs far away dragging Ed's lifeless body after her)

Krad: (is back on the floor) God, woman, that hurt! (unsteadily gets up) Come back here! (makes an attempt to go in pursuit but stumbles so he gives up)

Hawkeye approaches

Hawkeye: That was a very dastardly and clever plan you pulled throwing the milk. For that I have perceived you as an formidable enemy. I must now kill you. (takes out gun and holds it to Krad's head)

Krad: whoa…whoa, whoa…chick, your joking right? You wouldn't shoot a poor defenseless pink bunny randomly, now would you?

Hawkeye: well no… I would not just randomly shoot you. Instead I would point it right at you and… (describes the wonderful details of where she would point and how she would methodically kill him) … and after that I would have cake and cookies!

Krad: (eyes Hawkeye with awe, respect, and a hint of fear) ummm… I have a better idea… How about you…

So, the what are your thoughts? The more reviews I get the more I will be able to write better and faster! 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: A team of evil?

Krad and Dark at a loss of words and not knowing how to deal with a certain female? This should be entertaining…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist or DNAngel

Krad: (eyes Hawkeye with awe, respect, and a hint of fear) ummm… I have a better idea… How about you…and I (scrambling for the right words) team up? Like….(he is at a loss for words)

Hawkeye: (seems thoughtful) Like a date? (looks him over and seems to come to a decision) you will do…lets go!

Krad: No! I didn't mean…I don't want…(sputters and looks to the sky for help)

Hawkeye: (evil glint appears) You mean to tell me you don't want to go out with me? (reaches for her gun again) You have some nerve…

Krad: Nonononono! I would umm….LOVE to go out with you! (glances around for a way to escape)

Hawkeye: Great! (grabs Krad's hand and starts dragging him out of the room)

'Dark wanders into the room munching on a slice of chocolate cake'

Krad: Dark, quick! Give her your chocolate cake to distract her! (starts struggling to get away from her and to hide behind Dark)

Dark: NO! my chocolate cake! (eats it with in one gulp)

Krad: Hey! That was my last chance! Or was it….(looks speculatively at Dark)

Dark: Don't look at me! I'm not going to get between you two lovebirds no matter how much you beg m- (the lights suddenly go out and Dark panics) Ahhhhh! Help me please, anyone! I'm afraid of the dark!

Krad: That's kinda ironic isn't it? (snickering)

Dark: Shuddup! (glances around wildly even though he can't see a thing when suddenly he feels a hand in his and he clings to it panicked)

Krad: Let go of my hand! Here! Hold onto this hand! (somehow pries Dark's fingers off his hand and replaces it with Hawkeyes')

Dark: Huh? (seems bewildered by the different shape)

Krad: (is silently sneaking away when the lights come back on) Crap! (runs away with almost demonic speed)

Dark: (sees Hawkeye) Ahhhhh! Ah, um…(clears his throat nervously) how do you do Miss Hawkeye? (struggles to free himself inconspicuously)

Hawkeye: (evil smile appears upon her face as Dark worriedly looks at her) Just fine, thank you Dark… (suddenly slings Dark through the air at Krad, through several walls, and Dark finally lands on Krad with an undignified thump)

Krad: (sprawled out on floor being squished by Dark) Owwwww! Dark, get off of me! (struggles to resume his retreat) Must get away! (starts trying to roll away)

Dark: Happily! (he tries to clamber up onto his feet but he sees stars) ooooo, Krad! Look at all the pretty little stars! (wavers and he collapses, unconscious)

'Hawkeye approaches with long lingering strides'

Hawkeye: Now, now my Kraddy boy, you can't leave me that easily. (she laughs softly)

Krad: (struggles out from under Dark and stands up) well you sure didn't have to throw Dark through several walls to catch me, now did you? Now I have to pay for the damages! (glances thunderously at Hawkeye because he has no money) and look at what you did to poor Dark! (glances at Dark starts snickering but straightens his face) actually, I should thank you for doing that to him….he looks better this way! (takes out marker and starts doodling on his face) There! Even better!…um…I need different color markers! (runs away as if to go get some but…he, of course, isn't)

Hawkeye: (looks disbelieving at Krad's idiocy) What! Come back here! (runs after Krad)

'an hour later'

Dark: (wakes up slowly) uhhnnnn…what happened? How did I get here? Why is there a hole in 5 walls with my shape imprinted in them? (shakes head as if to clear it) never mind…(lays back down and starts snoozing off the effects of his first…and hopefully last encounter with Hawkeye)

Mmmmm…is this one better? Plz review, this is only the second chapter of my first fan fic! ) good reviews or bad reviews…either will work… 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Wedding jitters or…bondage?

k, guess who is getting married? That is your task in this chapter, that and enjoying the trial of trying to figure out whether or not the groom is willing! (starts singing about the world's end and demons coming up from hell)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Fullmetal Alchemist or DNAngel

'begins in a train station with Dark sitting on a stone bench waiting for Daisuke to catch up with him'

Dark: (twiddles his fingers trying to be patient) Waiting…waiting…waiting…Oh come on Daisuke! We are going to be late! (gets up and starts pacing impatiently)

Wiz: Kyu?

Dark: (glances at Wiz and then back at the street) If I had known Daisuke was sooooo slow I would have woken him up much earlier than this! That's what I get for listening to his "Oh, you go on ahead and I will catch up in a second" speech. (runs hand through his hair distractedly) He never seems to be on time, just like that Satoshi! Grrrr…(forces himself to sit again and not fidget)

'Roy mustang approaches while peering down at his watch'

Roy: (Without paying much attention to anything but his own ranting he strolled into the train station) God, I'm going to be late! Hawkeye should have woken me up when I fell asleep on my desk but noooo…I just had to drool upon all my important papers, now didn't I? She didn't even have the courtesy to call me and tell me she was getting married until yesterday! What kind of assistant is she anyway? (is about to walk right past Dark)

Dark: (covers up his snickers with a cough or two) You attending the wedding too, Roy? It's going to be a once in a life time experience, that I can guarantee you! (is unable to cover up his laughter this time)

Roy: (looks around bewildered at the sudden voice that seemed to come out of nowhere before realizing it had come from a handsome man seated upon a bench) Who the heck are you! (starts edging away)

Dark: (looks scandalized) You don't remember your old friend Dark? Oh! How hurtful! (clasps hands dramatically over heart and pretends to fall over before straightening) Anyway… if you still don't remember me, I'm the groom's good friend/enemy/part of him and his torturer! It's a long story but we don't have time for it! I'm getting tired of waiting for Daisuke! Forget it, lets go…(stands up and starts walking away with Wiz bouncing at his heels)

Roy: (looks like he has been hit in between the eyes) ummm…ok…. (runs to catch up with Dark)

'an hour later at the church Krad is waiting upon the alter, waiting for both his bride and the priest to show up'

Krad: (seems irritated) Am I the only one who isn't late?

Edward Elric: Apparently so…

Krad: (jumps about 5 feet into the air and turns toward Ed with a catlike grace) Where the heck did you come from? And what are you doing at my funeral…um… Wedding? (looks flustered and afraid because of his slip of speech)

Ed: (puzzled) Funeral? Never mind…I don't want to know. Anyway, I will be your beautiful and charming priest tonight! (draws himself up to his full height, not much but anyway, and tries to smile)

Krad: (alarmed) What! No shorty can be my wedding priest! Especially one that tried to blow up the world by hugging me!

Ed: But you were so cu- Wait! I'm not short!

Krad: (tries to figure out a way to get rid of Ed before Hawkeye comes) ummm… Edward, would you happen to know what beverages there are here? I am feeling a tad nervous (his eye starts twitching at his lie) about my wedding and my throat is kinda dry…

Ed: (thinks) Well…there are fruit smoothies, pop, water, and there was milk (makes a cross against evil) but I took it outside and turned it into a kitten for Al… Christmas Eve is tomorrow and I didn't have a gift for him yet…(seems to trail off into his own little world)

Krad: (thinks to himself 'crap' before going back to smiling somewhat unpleasantly into Ed's face) hmmmm…Edward…are you afraid of anything at all except milk? (picks his words out carefully) It seems to me that milk is a pretty stupid fear… Is there anything that you fear that is more reasonable? (holds breathe)

Ed: Hey! I'm not afraid of milk…I just hate it intensely…and no, I'm not afraid of anything else!

Krad: (lets his breathe out in a sigh) well, I'm just going to have to do this the old fashioned way, now ain't I? (cracks knuckles)

Ed: uhhh…huh? (stares at Krad's fist)

'Dark and Roy stroll in'

Dark: Yo, guys! What's up? (glances at Krad then Ed) Hope I'm not interrupting anything…

Krad: (glances at Dark) Of course you are, you always are…

Dark: Aw! That's a mean thing to say to your other half!

Krad: I don't know you, we aren't in any way related, and leave now or I will make you forever rest in pieces…

Dark: You know you love me! That's why you invited me! So that your only family can see you on your greatest day!

Krad: This definitely isn't my greatest day… (looks around hopelessly)

To be continued! Any thoughts? How do you like it so far? Just think….Hawkeye and Krad….they shall rule the world and turn the earth into a place of desolation…Run for your lives! Good reviews and bad reviews, doesn't matter to me! 


End file.
